Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 019
Spirits' World Contaminated: Evil Intent, the Super Demonic Lord Id is the nineteenth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Ruka engages in her Duel with Professor Frank when she is called by a mysterious voice saying: "You said... you'd protect the World of Duel Monsters Spirits." Seeing the turmoil evildoers are doing to this land, Ruka must take all her courage and skill at hand to defeat Frank's trump card. Summary The Spirit's world Still in the World of the Duel Monster Spirits, Ruka stands facing Sunlight Unicorn with Kuribon at her feet, anxious of a voice calling her. The voice calls her to come this way, remnding her that she promised to protect this world. Ruka disagrees, not remembering making such a promise. Suddenly Id the Super Demonic Lord appears, confronting her. Sunlight Unicorn leaps forward attacking and destroying it. The forest begins to shake, since it does not tolerate conflict, Sunlight Unicorn is destroyed. Determined to not let Sunlight Unicorn die, Ruka concentrates. Meanwhile in reality, Frank says that he'd like it if she told him what kind of world it is. Yanagi, Himuro and Tenpei cheer Ruka on from the stands, while Rua remains in a trance. In the competitor's box room, Yusei notices something is wrong with Ruka and leaves. The tranced Ruka uses "Horn of the Unicorn's" effect, returning it to the top of her Deck. She then uses "Emergency Lifesaving" reviving "Sunlight Unicorn" and uses its effect to add "Horn of the Unicorn" from the top of her Deck to her hand. She then reequips it to "Sunlight Unicorn", Sets 2 cards and ends her turn. In the Spirit's World, Sunlight Unicorn is reunited with Ruka, but Id has also revived itself. Id progress toward Ruka, but she climbs onto Sunlight Unicorn, accompanied by Kuribon. Together they dash away from Id. Ruka observes the change in scenery, the previously flourishing trees are now replaced with the bare rotten ones. The mysterious voice explains how the evil ones intents have polluted the world, as they try to bring the power of the Spirits into their dirty clutches. Grips with the situation Sunlight Unicorn stops at the dry reminiscents of a river, where a large crag stands behind it. The source of the voice is revealed to come from this feature. Ruka glares forward heeding the shape of a large dragon on the face of the crag. Startled, Ruka proclaims that she knows that dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon. A gush of water quickly fills the dry river. Ruka shields herself, with her arm. After lowering her hand, Ruka now stands alone at her side of the river, now appears in its past beauty. A younger version of herself plays there with Kuribon, Sunny Pixie, Key Mace, Watapon, Spirit of the Breeze, Jerry Beans Man, Kuribon, Dancing Fairy and Petit Angel, while Ancient Fairy Dragon, in its prime watches over them. Young Ruka creates a garland of flowers and places it on Kuribon, as a crown. The crown falls apart as the flowers wither. Ancient Fairy Dragon explains that this is happening because of the intent of the evil ones, who draw nearer to this world. Eventually they will try invade, pollute and twist its control to their desire. However there is one person, who can stop them, Ruka. The world is linked to her thoughts, her good mind will repel away the mind of evildoers. Ancient Fairy Dragon, asks Ruka to stay. Ruka considers the idea. She gets lonely in reality, with her parents always away and Rua only thinking of himself. But this place is fun. She says that she'll stay there to protect them. The present Ruka now remembers making that promise, but... Back in the real world, Yusei dashes into the arena. He calls Ruka, but gets no response. He turns to Frank and notices that he too is now tranced. The tranced Rua in the stands is calling to Ruka, where his conciousness lies. Rua then falls onto Tenpei's lap. Himuro quickly checks him, finding that he's unconscious. Yanagi suggests that they take him to the infirmary. Ruka remembers back then, when she made the promise, but then, she heard Rua's voice. The flashback at the other side of the river, reruns that moment and Rua is heard calling her name. Back then she got scared, she deserted them cause of Rua's cries. But she confesses, she was afraid, afraid to protect them, by herself. So she tried to forget about them and locked this world away in her mind. She hears a growling noise and turns to find Id, now behind her. In reality, Yusei anxiousness elevates, as he spots a dragon birthmark glowing on Ruka's arm. In Godwin's box room, Akutsu on a floating screen reports a Momentum reading. "There's no doubt she's a Signer", he says, while hyperactively holding up his D-Sensor showing them the reading. Yusei watches Frank draw a card. Id disappears from the Spirit World, leaving Frank now standing in its place. Having now lost his calm nature, he excitedly declares that for Ruka to send him to this place, she really is a Signer. Ruka is unaware of what a Signer is. Frank tells her that there are individuals, who desire her powers. Id reappears behind him. Ruka is now confused and states that she doesn't have any powers, why her? She then orders to leave her alone. Surrounding trees begin to crumble, while a dark shadowy matter spreads around from below Frank. Terrified, Ruka begins call for Rua, to start calling out to her, like he did last time to bring her back home. She hears Rua calling her name and looks around for him. She stares at her reflection in a nearby puddle, which changes to Rua's face and alternates between their faces each time one of them speaks. Rua says "You made a promise with them, didn't you?", that he wants to be strong like Yusei and that he'll protect her, so she can protect this world. The puddle disappears and a chunk falls from the crag. Ruka fights Ruka stands up saying that she will. At this point, her eyes return to normal in reality. She declares to the carving of Ancient Fairy Dragon, that she will protect this world. She turns to face Frank. Her Duel Disk reappears on her arm and her and Franks cards assume their positions on the field. She activates her Trap Card, "Gallitrap - Pixie's Circle", refusing him to attack "Kuribon" anymore. Frank activates "Wave of Evil Intent". "Id the Super Demonic Lord" attacks "Sunlight Unicorn" causing Frank to lose 300 Life Points, but also causing Ruka to also lose 300, due to "Wave of Intent Evil's" effect. He then plays "Mental Pollution" destroying "Gallitrap - Pixie's Circle", which was shielding "Kuribon". "Id" then revives itself. Ruka begins her turn and takes damage from "Immortal Homeostasis". Ruka Sets a card and activates "Healing Wind" bringing her Life Points back to 1500. Frank laughs maniacally saying he would be happy to defeat her, happy to see the look on the Spirits' faces when this world suffers. More of the scenery crumbles as he laughs. Ruka says that she cannot let him do this. "Id" attacks "Kuribon" and Ruka activates "Fairy's Wind", destroying all other face-up Spell and Trap Cards. "Kuribon's" ATK returns to normal and "Id's" attack continues. Ruka activates "Kuribon's" effect, returning it to her hand and canceling the damage, but also raising Frank's Life Points. She refuses to let him harm any anybody in this world. Frank laughs saying that he'll just pollute the world then, causing more parts of the scenery to fall apart. The fossilized Ancient Fairy Dragon emerges from the crag. It grabs Frank who is now so caught up in his laughter, he doesn't realize what is happening. Ruka pleas with her to settle down. Her pleas come to no effect, so she tries to save Frank by ending the Duel. She activates "Truesdale's Mischief", negating Frank's last Life Point gain and inflicting to same amount as damage to both players, dropping both their Life Points to 0. Return to own world Back in reality, both players regain their conciousness. Frank falls backwards. Ruka sees him stand back up and is thankful he survived. Yusei catches Ruka as she falls and carries her away from the Duel Field. She asks where Rua is, as Yusei does so. In the infirmary, Rua wakes up saying that he felt like he was dreaming, but has no memory of his dreams. He asks how Ruka got on. Tenpei directs their attention to a screen projection, where the MC announces, with a tone of regret, that the Duel has ended in a tie. He buries his face in is arms, saying that its a double elimination. Yusei observes Ruka's dragon brthmark disappear as he carries her. Ruka sees a spirit of Kuribon and tells it that she will protect them. She then leaps out of Yusei's arms, claiming to be okay and can walk herself. She gives one last wave to the crowd as she departs the arena. The episode concludes with a hand shown spinning the "Ancient Fairy Dragon" card. Featured Duels Ruka vs Frank :... continued from previous episode. Ruka attacks and destroys "Id the Super Demonic Lord" with "Sunlight Unicorn" equiped with "Horn of the Unicorn". (Frank: 3700 Life Points). Ruka activates the effect of "Horn of the Unicorn" returning it to the top of her Deck, then plays "Emergency Lifesaving", reviving "Sunlight Unicorn" (1800 ATK/1000 DEF) and used its effect to add "Horn of the Unicorn" from the top of her Deck to her hand. She then reequips "Sunlight Unicorn" with "Horn of the Unicorn" and Sets 1 card. "Id the Super Demonic Lord" revives itself with its effect. Ruka activates "Gallitrap - Pixie's Circle". Frank plays "Wave of Evil Intent" followed by attacking "Sunlight Unicorn" with "Id". "Id" is destroyed but Ruka loses 300 Life Points from "Wave of Evil Intent". (Frank: 3400, Ruka: 1200) Frank then plays "Mental Pollution" destroying "Gallitrap - Pixie's Circle". Id revives itself. Ruka takes damage from "Immortal Homeostasis" (Ruka: 900). She activates "Healing Wind" and regains Life Points (Ruka: 1500 LP). She Sets 2 cards. Frank attacks "Kuribon" with "Id", but Ruka activates "Fairy's Wind", destroying all face-up Spell and Trap Cards and lowering Frank's Life Points. (Frank: 2200, Ruka: 700). The attack continues and Ruka uses "Kuribon's" effect to reduce the damage to 0 and return it to her hand, but also causing Frank to gain Life Points (Frank: 4400). Ruka activates "Truesdale's Mischief", which caused both players Life Points to drop to 0. The Duel is a Draw. }}